Good Luck, Jaycee
by GoldenManekiNeko
Summary: A collab' with LiveFoREver93 and a sequel to Sixteen and Beavis. Beavis and Deidra face the daily drama of raising a daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't care what she did! If you don't like...leave my daughter alone, I'll kick your ass!" Beavis shouted at the poor, elderly-lady that was the principal of his daughter's school. The poor woman coward in fear behind her desk as Beavis had yet again overreacted to another meeting with Deidra, Jaycee and himself that was intended to discuss his daughter's bad behavior. Since Beavis had practically been bullied by the staff of his old school, his Papa Bear tendencies would not allow him to stand for his precious and only daughter receiving a similar treatment, even if she was in the wrong. Beavis had been known to overreact to the school punishing his daughter for her bad behavior so much, that he had received the nickname, 'The Blond Monster' from the school staff.

Deidra covered her face with her hand, shaking her head slowly as she knew there was nothing she could do. She knew what Jaycee had done was bad and that she would surely need to be punished for it. In Jaycee's 5 years of life, Deidra and Beavis had been called into their daughter's school many, many times and now, here they were, yet again, because Jaycee had gotten into a fist-fight with a girl after she had dipped her pigtails in paint in art class that day. Beavis growled at the principal in a dog-like manner as the elderly lady shrunk down even further.

"Y-Yes Mr. Beavis...I-It won't happen again..." She stuttered.

"Good!" Beavis spat before turning to his daughter.

"Are you okay, my little nacho?" He questioned his daughter, in a genuinely-concerned tone. He acted almost as if his daughter had been beaten badly by the staff and that he was just now finding out about it. Deidra and Jaycee were the only family he had that actually showed him love and he was so overprotective of them that he practically spoiled his daughter. Jaycee smirked at her principal before looking up at her father and putting on her most innocent, adorable face.

"Yes Daddy." She said sweetly, her hazel eyes lighting up. Deidra did not know who to be more upset with: Beavis or Jaycee. Sighing, she followed Beavis and Jaycee to the car, resting her head on the steering-wheel as she took a deep breath, not even knowing where to start. After making sure his daughter was tightly strapped into her car seat, Beavis climbed into the passenger's seat with his infamous, sweet smile, completely oblivious that anything was wrong as usual. The blond could never drive without hitting something so Deidra did a majority of the driving.

Opening the front-door, Deidra gave Jaycee a firm look.

"Go to your room, Jaycee." She told the little girl.

"I'll be up there to talk to you in a few minutes." Jaycee recognized that look. It meant she was in trouble. Giving Beavis a sad look, she went upstairs to her bedroom to watch 'Beauty and the Beast'. Deidra looked at Beavis, her look softening.

"Beavis, I wanna talk to you." She said, leading him over to their couch. Unlike the old couch he shared with Butthead for so many years, this couch was soft, black and comfortable. Beavis frowned at how upset Deidra seemed. He did not want his wife or his daughter to be upset, especially with him. He somberly walked over to her, looking almost like a kicked-puppy as he took a seat on the couch, next to her.

"W-What's wrong? Heh-heh..." He squeaked.

"I know you love Jaycee and I…" She began, knowing how fragile her husband was.

"But I wish you were firm with her when it comes to her bad behavior." Placing a hand on her husband's knee she continued softly.

"You do know she deserves to be punished, don't you?" She asked.

"I-I..." Beavis began to stammer before hanging is head in defeat.

"I can't..." He sighed. Sure, he could be mean to strangers with ease but when it came to his family, even his best friend, Butthead, he had always gone soft on them, even if they were pushing him around.

"Besides...How do we know the school was like...even tellin' the truth? Heh-heh..." Beavis voiced his concerns. He was never one to trust school staff. He had never been given much of a reason to after all.

McVicker and Buzzcut had attempted to get Butthead and him expelled by framing them for stuff they did not do on numerous occasions. McVicker had even attempted to kill Beavis by pushing him down the stairs once. He told everyone that the blond had tripped, though he still earned suspicious looks from Butthead. Deidra leaned over and kissed his head.

"You can." Deidra softly reassured.

"Sweetie, you don't want Jaycee turning into a spoiled-brat like the girls at our old school do you?" When he shook his head, she continued.

"Ok well, what you'll be doing is teaching her right from wrong, teach her how to be the person we always dreamed her to be: a sweet, beautiful, smart girl." She finished her explanation.

"O-Okay..." Beavis stuttered. He still did not want to punish his daughter. He had sworn to protect her after all. Maybe he could just talk to her and everything would be okay? Beavis grinned at his idea, thinking he would be parent of the year.

"What if I like...talk to her and stuff? Heh-heh..." He suggested.

"I think we should talk to her together, come up with a punishment together and stick with it." Deidra insisted.

"O-Okay..." Beavis frowned, upon realizing that he would not be able to avoid punishing his daughter as he followed his wife upstairs.

"Hey..." Deidra gently placed a hand on his shoulder while they were ascending the stairs, causing him to look at her from over his shoulder.

"I promise you the school is not and will not do to Jaycee what they did to you..." She gave him a soft, reassuring smile. Beavis gave a saddened smile in return before entering Jaycee's bedroom.

"H-Hey, Nacho. How's it goin'? Heh-heh..." He addressed her by his nickname for her.

"How was your day? Heh-heh..." He questioned. He at least wanted to find out why she had gotten into a fist-fight and dipped that little girl's hair in paint. For all he and Deidra knew, she could have been getting bullied and could have just been trying to defend herself. Beavis at least wanted to hear her side of the story before deciding to punish her.

"Fine." Jaycee answered, smiling up at her parents as if she had done nothing wrong.

"I dipped Ally's hair in paint and beat her in a fight today." She said it like she was proud of it.

"Why did you do that, Jay'?" Deidra questioned as she folded her arms over her chest.

"All the kids are picking on Ally because she has big glasses and big teeth like a rabbit. It's fun to pick on her. Mm-heh-heh." Jaycee giggled just thinking about the little girl.

"Jaycee, that's not cool...Heh-heh..." Beavis explained softly. He still could not bring himself to be stern with her even though he was picked on by the girls at his school for merely being a male on numerous occasions.

"It was funny, Daddy! Mm-heh heh! Seeing her fall like that! Heh heh! She sounded like a duck!" Jaycee exclaimed.

"Jaycee Lynn Beavis!" Deidra cried, feeling a mixture of shock and anger.

"You know better than to treat people like that! I'm sorry but You may not watch tv for a week!" She reached over and turned the tv off, prepared to unplug it as well.

"Deidra, wait..." Beavis began. He felt that taking her T.V. from her was definitely too harsh of a punishment since he could barely function without it himself.

"What if we like...just told her why it's not okay? Heh-heh!" Beavis suggested. If they were to punish her without explanation, then she would never understand.

"Jaycee, how would you like it if another kid did that to you just because like...you were a girl or they didn't like your laugh or somethin'? Heh-heh!" Beavis shared a few of his own experiences with his daughter, in an attempt to reason with her. Maybe she would understand if she saw things from Ally's point of view. Jaycee frowned, thinking about her father's words as well a five year old could. Finally, she looked up at her parents.

"I wouldn't like it." She admitted sadly before hugging her parents' legs.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. Deidra smiled at Jaycee before flashing Beavis a smile. She was proud of him.

"It's ok, sweetie." Deidra told Jaycee softly as she bent down to look the little girl in the eyes.

"Apologize to Ally tomorrow and be nice. Remember the golden rule: 'Treat Others The Way You Want To Be Treated', understand?" She advised. Jaycee nodded with a smile as Deidra kissed the top of her head.

"Ok, good." She said before putting an arm around Beavis' shoulder and leading him out of the room. Once they were out of earshot, Deidra smiled at Beavis, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Beavis happily kissed his wife back, caressing her cheeks gently. Though, he was often mocked by Butthead for it, being the nicer one out of the duo did pay off at times.

"You were so smart back there, you did well." Deidra smiled at him after breaking the kiss.

"Thanks! Heh-heh!" Beavis thanked with a sweet smile. He was not called 'smart' very often. Maybe by Butthead once or twice but Butthead called him a 'dumbass' more than he called him 'smart'. Kissing him again, Deidra gently took the cross necklace around his neck into her hands, looking down at it.

"Do you ever wonder what James would be like?" she asked somberly. Beavis frowned instantly at the mention of his deceased son. It had been over five years since the incident had occurred but the memories were still just as painful and traumatic for the blond.

"I do..." He sighed sadly, not even bothering to follow his sentence up with a chuckle. Unknown to them, James was watching over his entire family. The Lord had assigned him to be Jaycee's Guardian Angel but he still liked to check up on his parents from time to time as well. He loved how sweet and innocent his father tried to be, despite the fact that he had lost his innocence to a counselor, named Rick years ago.

His father really was strong for being able to keep such a cheerful demeanor during unpleasant events and his mother? He enjoyed how kind she was to his father when not even his own best friend was kind to him. He also enjoyed her mental strength as well. He frowned upon remembering how much of a trouble-maker Jaycee had been lately. His twin sister would no doubt get herself into some serious danger if she were to continue down that path.

He figured he may need to make himself known to her one day if things got drastic enough. Deidra leaned in to kiss Beavis' cheek before resting her head on his shoulder, still thinking of James as she did so. She thought back to the night when he and Jaycee were born, how scared she and Beavis both were. She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory of how broken Beavis looked when James opened his tiny eyes and touched his father's cheek before breathing his last. It just was not fair! He deserved to live a long, happy life too.

"Beavis? D-Do you think James' death is my fault?" She asked softly, slowly opening her eyes to look up at her husband.

"W-What?!" Beavis widened his eyes slightly at the question.

"No! Of course not...Don't think stuff like that..." Beavis reassured as he caressed her cheek gently.

"Besides...we both know it was my fault..." The blond averted his tearful gaze to the floor. Though he could not think of a genuine reason for why James' death would be his fault, years of mental and physical abuse from his peers had caused him to blame himself for everything that went wrong in his life.

"It wasn't your fault either." Deidra tried to reassure him.

"I just wonder if there was something I could have done to prevent it." Tears filled her eyes which she tried her hardest to keep Beavis from seeing.

"I don't think there was anything we coulda done..." Beavis realized with a sad sigh as he pulled his wife into a gentle hug.


	2. Touched By An Angel

The next day was a Thursday when Deidra had left to take Jaycee to school. When she got there however, she had received a piece of bad news.

"Jaycee, What are you doing here?" One of Jaycee's teachers gasped slightly upon seeing the little, trouble-making girl on school property.

"What are you talking about?" Deidra asked with a confused expression.

"Jaycee has been suspended for two weeks, Mrs. Beavis." The teacher explained, causing anger to begin to well up within Deidra.

"No one told me that…" The brunette-mother explained calmly.

"We sent a letter home with your daughter, saying that if you and your husband got called to the school one more time, Jaycee would be suspended." The teacher continued her explanation. glaring down at Jaycee along with Deidra.

"Where's the letter, Jaycee?" Deidra asked firmly. Jaycee did what she had seen her dad do many times: played dumb.

"Um….Heh-heh…I don't know…." She lied. Deidra sighed, not wanting to let her anger cause her to make a scene. Saying good bye to the teacher, she took Jaycee by the hand and led her back to the car.

"You are in so much trouble, young lady…" Deidra told Jaycee angrily.

"When we get home, you'll sit in the corner and there will be no tv, dessert, toys, games or anything fun for two weeks!" Deidra growled, causing Jaycee's hazel eyes to widen with shock and fear.

"But Mommy…" She began. Deidra glared at her in response and Jaycee kept quiet. James shook his head in disapproval as he secretly followed behind the car that contained his mother and twin sister. Beavis had remained at the home that he shared with his family since he had some recorded songs that he needed to send to his record producer, Norm and had not seen what had just happened. James knew, however that Beavis' sensitive heart would be shattered once he found out that his own daughter had lied to him.

Deidra opened the front-door once she and Jaycee returned home, shutting it behind her before having Jaycee go sit in her little Disney Princess chair that was in the corner of the living-room.

"Beavis?!" Deidra called as she went upstairs to her daughter's bedroom.

"We need to talk!" Quickly, Deidra unplugged Jaycee's T.V. and carried it downstairs with her. Beavis quickly exited the basement that also served as his recording studio upon hearing the distress in his wife's voice. Luckily for the blond, being a famous singer allowed him to often work from home so he could spend more time with his family.

"What's wrong, babe? Heh-heh..." He questioned in concern. He hoped that he had not unintentionally done something to upset his family. Deidra did sound pretty angry after all but once he had taken notice to his daughter sitting in her 'time-out' chair, he knew that he was not the source of his wife's fury.

"Do you know what Jaycee did?" Deidra asked Beavis, her anger sizzling down a little when Beavis shook his head in response.

"she hid a letter from her principal from us, saying she's suspended from school for the next two weeks, telling me she didn't know what happened to it." Deidra continued, glaring down at Jaycee.

"I want the letter, young lady and I want it NOW!" She demanded. Jaycee carefully looked up at her mother's angered expression.

"It's under my bed…" She said in a quiet voice. Without another word, Deidra walked up to her daughter's bedroom and looked underneath her bed. Sure enough, there it was.

"J-Jaycee, why would you lie to me?" Beavis questioned gently, appearing genuinely hurt that his own daughter had lied to him. Even though she was only five, Jaycee could tell when her father's feelings were hurt but she had never seen him this sad before.

"I-I didn't wanna get in trouble Daddy…" She admitted. Beavis remained silent. The poor blond was at a loss for words. Did his daughter really not trust him that much?

He had never punished her before, Deidra had always been the one to punish her but maybe he just looked untrustworthy. People have assumed that he was an untrustworthy person just by looking at him on numerous occasions before after all but he thought things would be different with his family, he hoped he could be trusted by them at least. Deidra came downstairs at this point, only to see the scene unfolding before her.

"Ok Jaycee, Your time-out is over." She broke the painful silence as Jaycee hopped up from the chair.

"Is it over now?" The little girl asked, a part of her hoping that she had gotten off easy.

"No, You're still in trouble, young lady…" Deidra replied. Groaning beneath her breath, Jaycee walked upstairs to her bedroom with her head hanging low in defeat. When Jaycee was out of earshot, Deidra turned to her husband.

"Are you ok?" She questioned in concern. Beavis merely shook his head in response. He was still unable to speak as he was fighting back the urge to cry. Realizing that crying would be inevitable once a few tears had finally managed to escaped, Beavis finally decided to try to speak.

"T-Take it easy on her...S-She probably just lied because of me...P-People don't trust me much...Heh-heh..." He sniffled, letting out a sob that sounded similar to his laughter but much more sorrowful.

Feeling her heart sink because her husband was upset, Deidra gently grabbed him and held him close, rubbing his back in an attempt to calm him down.

"No, no, no, no…" She whispered in his ear.

"It's not you, I promise…She lied because she was afraid I would punish her…Well, I'm still going to but please don't blame yourself….It's not your fault." She reassured.

Beavis could only cling to his wife as he cried softly into her shoulder. He wanted Jaycee to feel safe with her parents, something he never got as a child. The fact that she had lied to him made him feel like a huge failure as a father. James once again shook his head in disapproval at the scene before heading over to Jaycee's room to check on her. She had gone too far by making their father cry. It was time that he made himself known to her.

A bright light began to shine from the upper-corner of Jaycee's bedroom as James appeared to her, his glowing, angelic wings outstretched behind him as he opened his glowing, white eyes.

"Hello, Jaycee..." He spoke in a soothing tone. Jaycee stared up, in awe at the Angel that was in front of her. She remembered her parents telling her all about Angels and how they protect people but she had no idea that this Angel was her twin brother. James gently floated over to her, landing gracefully in front of her.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked softly. Not saying a word, Jaycee slowly shook her head in response. She was in too much awe and fear to speak.

"Heh-heh..." The Angel let out a chuckle similar to Beavis'.

"I'm your brother..." He softly admitted. Jaycee's eyes widened slightly.

"Brother? B-But how are you my brother? Y-You look so, so different. So...so beautiful!" She gasped softly.

"Hm-hm-heh..." James let out another chuckle before explaining his backstory to his twin sister, explaining to her how he was never born but was assigned to be her Guardian Angel.

"I was always watching over you, though..." He finished his story with a soft smile.

"Really?" Jaycee gasped, her voice barely above a whisper. She reached out to touch her Angelic, twin brother but was stopped by him taking her hands in his. His hands were cold to the touch but were still soft and comforting.

"Really..." He reassured with a small smile.

"You know? You like...really hurt dad's feelings this time..." He explained with a small, sad sigh.

"You made him cry..." He hesitantly added.

"I did?" Jaycee asked, suddenly feeling bad, a sad expression beginning to form on her countenance.

"I-I didn't wanna make him cry…" She added.

"He thinks you're so afraid of him, that you don't trust him...He didn't use to be as popular back then as he is now...He was just like Ally, except his teachers, his principal and even his own mother used to bully him too...His dad was never around..." James explained.

He knew all of his father's personal thoughts and fears because his Angelic powers allowed him to access his father's memories.

"He wanted to give you, to give both of us what his parents never gave him...A safe, happy life, full of love and now he feels like he's failed you...I wouldn't hide things from him anymore..." James finished his explanation.

Thinking about what her brother had just said to her, Jaycee began to feel really sad and guilty.

"I-I'm gonna go downstairs and try to make Daddy feel better!" She told James softly, giving him one last, long look over.

"Don't leave me, ok?" She begged softly.

"Never…" He replied with a small smile before a bright light filled the corner of Jaycee's bedroom and when the light fully cleared, he was gone.

Jaycee quickly ran downstairs, seeing her parents on the couch. Smiling a little, the little girl ran over to her parents, jumping into her father's lap and hugging him tightly. Beavis gasped slightly in surprise but then happily returned the hug.

"Heh-heh! What's that for?" He questioned since as far as he knew, he had done nothing to deserve it.

"I'm sorry I lied…" Jaycee replied before hugging Beavis again.

"I love you, Daddy." She continued. Deidra smiled, watching the scene unfold in front of her. She receiving a hug from Jaycee as well when the little girl had let go of Beavis.

"We accept your apology, sweetie…" Deidra smiled softly.

"Just don't ever lie and hide things from us again…" She continued, provoking a not from Jaycee in responce.

"I won't…" She promised, sitting between her parents, on the couch. She wanted to tell her parents that her twin brother had visited her but she did not think they would believe her. She was not even aware that she even had a brother, let alone a twin brother until just a few minutes ago.

"You're still grounded, though…" Deidra added in a gentle tone before she and Beavis both hugged their daughter once again.


	3. A Rough Morning

The next morning, Beavis was standing in the kitchen, making chocolate-chip pancakes for his wife and daughter with a cheerful hum emitting from his grinning lips. The blond always loved to cook, even for Butthead and in Deidra and Jaycee's opinion, he was quite good at it. Beavis slid the finished pancakes onto a plate before placing the dirty frying-pan in the dishwasher. Deidra rubbed her eyes sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. Seeing Beavis with a smile on his face, Deidra smiled and carefully walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his slim waist, kissing his neck gently. Beavis jumped slightly, having been startled but then smiled sweetly upon realizing that it was only his wife.

"Mornin', babe! Heh-heh!" He happily greeted.

"How are you feeling?" Deidra asked softly before gently kissing his cheek and releasing her hold on him.

"I'm great!" Beavis happily replied as he set a plate full of pancakes on the table for each of his family members and himself. Deidra smiled at him as she sat down at the table.

"I'm glad…" She smiled before starting to cut into her pancakes. She could not help but stare at the necklace of James's ashes she had given to her husband months ago.

"Jaycee?! Breakfast!" Beavis called out to his daughter. Before he could sit down however, there was a rather-egressive knock at the door.

"Coming!" Beavis answered the door to none-other than his best friend, Butthead.

"BUTTHEAD!" Beavis practically tackle-hugged the brunette.

"UGH! Don't be gay, buttmunch!" Butthead complained. He had not visited the couple in a while, due to the fact that he could not get over the traumatizing-image of Beavis' split-persona, Cornholio ruthlessly murdering Deidra's father, right in front of him. The fact that he had assisted the blond in covering up the murder had only made him fear that he would accidentally let something slip about what had happened to Deidra or Jaycee. Beavis however, missed his friend greatly and would often be overjoyed when he would visit.

"Butthead!" Jaycee cried happily as she ran downstairs in her little, baby-blue bathrobe and matching socks. Butthead's eyes grew in horror as he was tackled by the five year old, who had begun to jump up and down on his stomach while laughing. Butthead grunted lightly in pain at Jaycee bouncing up and down on his stomach as Beavis could not help but giggle at the sight before him.

"Okay! Okay! I missed you guys, too...Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead coughed as he pulled the five year old into a gentle hug.

"Mm-Heh-heh-heh!" Jaycee giggled as she gently wrapped her arms around Butthead's neck. Deidra smiled at the sight before her.

"Think I should go get my camera?" She teased as Jaycee and Butthead sat down at the table.

"No!" Butthead barked, still not wanting many people to see his soft side. Beavis placed an extra plate of pancakes on the table for his friend before beginning to eat his own breakfast. After breakfast, Butthead looked down at the cross-necklace around his best friend's neck.

"You still wear that thing, Beavis?" Butthead asked, not stopping to think why the piece of jewelry meant so much to Beavis.

"Yes!" Beavis practically growled as he placed a protective-hand over the charm. James was still a sensitive subject for the blond.

"Okay! Okay! Settle down, Beavis! I was just like...asking and stuff! Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead reassured, holding his hands up defensively.

He truly did not mean to upset the blond. That was when Deidra remembered something, a sad look crossing her face.

"I have something to show you Beavis…" She began softly before going into the living room and coming back moments later with a photo in her hand, handing it to Beavis.

"I got this in the mail yesterday…" Deidra explained.

"The nurse who helped me with James and Jaycee the night they were born sent it to me." Tears filled her eyes. The photo was a picture of Beavis holding James whose little eyes were open, his hand on his father's cheek.

"The perfect shot…" Deidra said softly, her voice breaking. Bevies gently took a hold of the picture, his expression saddening even more than it had before as his own eyes began to tear up. Butthead coughed a bit, feeling awkward. He never liked seeing Beavis like this. Pulling Beavis closer to her, Deidra squeezed her eyes shut, tears threatening to fall down her own face as she stroked her husband's soft hair, his face buried into her chest.

She turned to look at Jaycee who was watching this whole scene with Butthead.

"Um...Jaycee?" Deidra addressed her daughter softly before clearing her throat.

"Why don't you go watch T.V. with Butthead?" At the mention of the word, 'T.V,' Butthead smiled wide.

"But what about my punishment, Mommy?" Jaycee asked as Butthead took her hand, leading her into the living room.

"Just go watch T.V. sweetie…" Deidra sighed. Jaycee started to walk into the next room with Butthead when she stopped, looking over her shoulder at her dad, a worried look on her face.

"Is Daddy going to be okay?" She asked. Deidra smiled gently at her.

"Of course he is, sweetie…" She answered.

"C'mon, Jaycee…Uh-huh-huh", Butthead ordered, pulling softly on the little girl's hand.

"Let's go watch King of the Hill." He suggested.

"No!" Deidra began.

"Not King of the Hill! It's not appropriate for her. Jaycee, go see if Kim Possible or Sabrina The Teenage Witch is on." At the mention of her two favorite shows, Jaycee smiled wide.

"Mm-heh-heh! Yeah!" She giggled as Butthead turned on the T.V.

"I love Sabrina and Salem's funny! Heh-Heh-heh!" She giggled. Beavis could no longer hold in his tears as he began to cry softly into his wife's chest.

"Shhh…" Deidra softly murmured, trying to make Beavis feel better.

"C'mon let's go to our room…" Leading him into their bedroom, Deidra sat down on the bed, beside him as more and more tears fell down his face. Deidra gently forced his head to lean on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Beavis…" She comforted him.

"Let it all out; I won't laugh at you…" She kissed the top of his head before lying down on the bed, Beavis resting his head on her heart. Bevies finally released all of the emotions he would suppress around Deidra and Butthead as he cried into his wife's chest. It was still hard for him to look at pictures of James, especially in that horrible state he was in. Small, fragile, weak, covered in blood, so much blood. Bevies used to be afraid of the stuff but he had since grown immune to the sight of it after killing so many people at once.

A part of him almost wanted to see it again. Deidra wished there was something she could say or do to make her husband feel better. Her heart broke a little bit at a time as she laid there, listening to him sob and cry. After a while, Bevies was finally able to pull himself together.

"Heh-heh...Sorry about that..." He sniffled.

Deidra smiled softly at him, kissing him gently.

"Don't be sorry…" She reassured, wiping his tear-streaked cheeks with her thumbs. She rested her hand on top of his.

"You know…" She began slowly.

"We're in here, alone and Butthead's watching Jaycee for a little while...You wanna…?" She cut herself off. Beavis smirked a bit, catching on to what she was hinting at instantly. Without a word, he planted a gentle kiss on her lips and the two began to passionately make-out.


	4. Messages From The Dead

Later that night, rain gently hit the roof of the house. Deidra and Beavis lay in bed, Beavis sound asleep, Deidra however, was wide-awake with only one person on her mind: James. She remembered the night he was born, how scared she felt for her child when she felt the pain hit her body. She'd never forget the look on Beavis's face when their son took his first and last breath in his arms, nor will she ever forget the surprise of twins. Even though she loved Jaycee with all her heart and soul, James was always on her mind. She gently touched Beavis's necklace with James' ashes in it before turning over so she was facing the wall.

Silently crying, she looked up at the ceiling, the sound of the rain hitting the house filling her ears.

"I love you so much, my sweet angel…" Deidra whispered as if she could talk to James.

"I never got to hold you…" She stopped to stifle a sob from escaping.

"Or say goodbye b-but I love you…" She sniffled.

"I love you too, mommy..." James' voice rang through Deidra's ears. At the sound of her son's voice, Deidra's eyes shot open as she lifted her head off of her pillow.

"James?" She whispered, careful not to wake Beavis. She sighed sadly and laid her head back down.

"I miss him so much, I'm hearing things…" She mumbled to herself.

"You're not hearing things..." James appeared to her for the first time. Deidra's breath caught in her throat, her eyes wide. Hand trembling, she covered her mouth as shocked, joyful cries escaped. Tears of so many emotions filling her eyes, Deidra carefully reached out and touched James' cold, angelic face with both hands, looking him in the eyes.

"Y-You look just like your father..." She cried, smiling softly as a soft sob left her lips.

"Heh-heh...I've never left you...I've always been here, you just couldn't see me...Hm-hm-heh! The Lord made me Jaycee's guardian angel..." James explained.

"H-He did?!" Deidra gasped quietly, more tears rolling down her cheeks. She started stroking her son's cheek with her thumb, never wanting to leave his side. James nodded to confirm his previous statement.

"I will always be with my family...Always..." He began to fade away but his voice could still be heard.

"Even if you can't see me..." He disappeared completely.

"James?" Deidra gasped. There was no answer.

"James?" Deidra called again, this time a bit louder. Still no answer. Tears blurred her eyes again as she covered her mouth with her hand, not being able to hold back her sadness any longer. Sobbing loudly, Deidra fell to her knees where her son had been.

"Deidra? What's wrong? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned, rubbing his eyes since his wife's sobbing had woken him up. All Deidra could do was quiet her sobs a little, her whole body shaking.

"I-I saw him…" She chocked out.

"James...I-I saw him..." She slowly climbed back in bed, wrapping the blankets around herself before clutching her pillows.

"He looked just like you, Beavis…" Deidra told her husband quietly, her son's face still in her mind.

"H-He's so beautiful!" She exclaimed.

"I...I saw him too..." Beavis finally admitted. He thought no one would believe him if he told them at the time but now that Deidra had just seen him, he felt safe relaying this information to her.

"You did?!" Deidra gasped, turning over to look her husband in the eyes.

"W-When? What did he tell you? Oh, tell me everything Beavis!" She pleaded.

"The night James died...I thought it was like...my fault and stuff...I couldn't handle it so I was gonna let Cornholio take over..." Beavis admitted solemnly.

"Then James showed up and told me that he wasn't like...hurting and stuff and told me that you and Jaycee needed me so I came back..." He smiled softly. Though he had somewhat recovered from that horrific night, a small part of him had been damaged mentally.

"We do need you…" Deidra agreed, pulling Beavis in a gentle hug. As if on cue, they heard Jaycee's voice call for Beavis from her room.

"Daddy?!" Jaycee called, sounding frightened.

"Heh-heh! I can see that. Hm-hm-heh!" Bevies got out of bed and pulled his grey shorts back on.

"It feels good to like...be needed for once. Mm-heh-heh!" He chuckled before leaving to see if Jaycee was okay.

Beavis walked into Jaycee's pale-orange and pale-blue bedroom to see her clutching her covers close to her, holding her stuffed Lady from Lady and the Tramp doll close to her.

"I had a bad dream…" She whimpered.

"Aw, heh-heh...Sorry about that...Hm-hm-heh...Do ya wanna sleep with me and mommy?" Bevies offered gently.

Jaycee nodded and Beavis paused to look at her for a minute. At that moment, she looked like him when he was little and scared. The only difference was, she had two parents who loved her. Beavis smiled softly at the fact that he was able to give his daughter what his parents could never give him as he gently carried the little girl in his arms and began to carry her toward the bedroom he shared with Deidra.

Jaycee closed her eyes and rested her head on Beavis's shoulder, snuggling into him a little more as Beavis climbed back into bed with her and placed her between Deidra and himself.

"You're safe here...Heh-heh..." He reassured as he softly stroked the little girl's hair.

"Don't you wish she could stay this little?" Deidra asked Beavis quietly, watching how loving and sweet he was with her.

"Next thing you know she'll be a teenager...learning to drive, going on her first date, going to college, getting married..." Her voice trailed off.

"I'll still love her, though..." Bevies smiled softly down at his daughter.

"She'll still love you too…" Deidra smiled.

"I sure hope so..." Bevies frowned. He still silently worried that his family would turn on him someday.

"I know so…We both will…" Deidra gently reassured. Beavis smiled softly in return.


	5. Errands From Hell

"Come on!" Butthead growled in annoyance as he attempted in vain to strap the hyper Jaycee into her car seat. Deidra had come down with a cold so Bevies offered to do her errands for her. Deidra agreed to let Bevies take Jaycee with him so she would not bother her too much, provided that he took Butthead with him.

"Beavis, help me! She won't sit still!" Butthead cried, getting more and more frustrated.

"Don't you wanna go for a car ride with Daddy and Uncle Butthead?" Beavis baby-talked his daughter in an attempt to calm her down while Butthead immaturely mocked his baby-talking.

"Uh-huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!" Jaycee exclaimed, nodding her head happily.

"Well then, heh-heh! Let Uncle Butthead and Daddy strap you in." Beavis effortlessly hooked her carseat while she was distracted.

"How do you do it, Beavis? Uh-huh-huh..." Butthead questioned.

"Talent!" Beavis smirked before climbing into the driver's seat of the car.

"You're pretty cool sometimes, Beavis uh-huh-huh..." Butthead climbed into the passenger's seat and with that, Beavis began to drive toward the grocery store. Meanwhile, back at home, Deidra was in bed watching one of her favorite movies, 'The Titanic', surrounded by used tissues. Every ten minutes she'd start a coughing fit, switching between hot and cold flashes all day. She wrapped the blankets around herself, her whole body shivering. The movie was interrupted by a sudden, emergency announcement that Max, Jesse and Nicholas, Beavis' former, remaining, band members had just escaped from prison.

Gasping, Deidra reached over on her bedside table and dialed Beavis' cellphone-number, telling him as best she could what she just saw on t.v.

"Oh, great! Heh-heh!" Bevies sighed as he hung up the phone. Thankfully, he, Butthead and Jaycee had just finished their shopping and were on their way back to the truck.

"What? Huh-huh..." Butthead questioned. Before Beavis had a chance to reply, a black truck that Trent's former, band members had stolen pulled up into the grocery store's parking-lot and Jesse, Max and Nicholas hopped out. Jesse angrily walked over to Beavis and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"You think you're so slick don't you, you little puke?" Jesse growled, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Nicholas had pushed Butthead out of the way, grabbing Jaycee who kicked and screamed, trying to get out of the stranger's grasp, causing Nicholas to tightly cover her mouth with his hand.

"Shut up!" He hissed hatefully in her ear.

"You've taken someone away we cared about…" Jesse hissed, smirking at Nicholas as if to tell him something.

"Now, we're gonna take away someone YOU care about…" Nicholas continued.

"Jaycee!" Beavis gasped when a bright, white light suddenly shined from the sky, blinding Jesse, Max and Nicholas. It was James but no one else but Jaycee could see him. Jesse, Max, and Nicholas all cried out in pain as they shielded their eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Max cried as Nicholas dropped Jaycee and ran back into the truck with his friends, the truck speeding off almost-immediately.

"Jaycee, are you okay?!" Beavis rushed to his daughter's aid, quickly carrying her into his arms. All Jaycee could do was nod her head, tears streaming down her face.

"James saved me, Daddy!" She cried. Beavis could not bring himself to say anything as he just pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Um, Beavis?" Butthead's eyes widened slightly as he tugged at Beavis' shirt. Beavis looked up to see Jesse, Max and Nicholas' vehicle speeding back toward them. Max was the driver as he snickered maliciously.

"Oh, crap!" Beavis picked Jaycee up and climbed back into his car with her, speeding off before Butthead could get a chance to catch up to him.

"Wait! You forgot me, Buttmunch!" Butthead chased Beavis' car out of the parking-lot and he thankfully stopped to let Butthead climb back in. In the time that he was stop, Max caught up to him, managing to ram the back of the car but he sped off before they could do any serious damage.

"They came out of nowhere!" Butthead panted as he watched the black truck speed after them.

"What's going on?!" Jaycee cried out from her seat in the back, terrified.

"These people hate me!" Beavis replied as he took several twists and turns in an attempt to lose them.

"So? Everyone hates us! What else is new?!" Butthead complained but Beavis remained silent.

"Not everyone…" Beavis muttered to himself, Deidra and Jaycee in his mind as he suddenly stopped the car.

"What the Hell are you doing, Beavis?!" Butthead cried. Beavis had stopped near the edge of a cliff as he had gotten an idea.

"Stay with Jaycee; it's me they want..." He instructed before getting out of the car and standing near the edge of the cliff. Now would be his chance to see blood again. He stood perfectly-still, an unsettling-grin spreading over his countenance as the black truck began to speed toward him.

"BEAVIS!" Butthead called out but Beavis leapt out of the way just in time, causing Max to accidentally drive off of the cliff. The car exploded upon impact, below the cliff as the blond watched the carnage with a satisfied-grin.

"No one messes with my family, dammit! Heh-heh..." He snickered.

"Beavis..." Butthead gasped quietly as he watched his best-friend walk up to the car and take a seat in the driver's seat. Without a word, Beavis began to drive around, in search of the route that lead to his home as that wild car-chase had gotten them lost. As they drove, Butthead began to remember the horrific-sight of Bevies murdering Deidra's Father, right in front of him. He remained silent as well to ponder over these thoughts. As Beavis drove along the road, he took notice of a familiar sight; it was his and Butthead's old neighborhood.

"Oh! Hey, Butthead?! Look where we are! Heh-heh!" Beavis excitedly pointed out and like a switch, he was back to his old, perky self as nostalgia began to fill him.

"Jaycee? This is where Daddy and Uncle Butthead used to live when we were kids heh-heh!" He explained to his daughter.

"Mm-heh-heh really?" Jaycee asked, smiling slowly as she looked out the window, at her father's old house.

"Yep! Huh-huh…" Butthead replied with a confident smirk.

"That's where we used to live-well, Butthead lived there, I lived in my Mom's trailer but I stayed with Butthead so much that it was like I lived there." Beavis explained before pointing to the Maxi-Mart and then a tech-support company.

"That's where we used to get nachos, that's where the drive-in movies used to be." He began to list his and Butthead's favorite hangouts. The mall and Highland High were the last places they had passed.

"That's the mall we used to hangout at and that's where we used to go to school." Without warning, Beavis rolled down his window and stuck his head out.

"MCVICKER IS A BUTTKNOCKER! MCVICKER IS A BUTTKNOCKER!" He chanted as he drove past the school.

"Aw, he's prob'ly dead by now! Huh-huh..." Butthead scolded.

"Probably, he was a hundred then...Heh-heh!" Beavis snickered. The boys were almost off school property when McVicker quickly walked out of the school, shaking and groaning the second he had heard those voices that he thought he would never hear again once they had graduated.

"Uhhhhh...BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD!" He cried out.

"YOU'RE EXPELLED! Uhhhhh..." Beavis, Butthead, and Jaycee were all laughing out loud as they pulled up into the driveway of Beavis and Deidra's home.

"Uh-huh-huh-huh…What a dick!" Butthead laughed.

"Yeah! Heh-heh!" Beavis agreed, carrying Jaycee in the house with Butthead close behind.

"Who knew we still lived so close to Highland." Beavis snickered as he limped into the house. He had pulled his leg when Jesse had thrown him to the ground and he was covered in scrapes and bruises so he of course looked like a complete mess.

"Beavis!" Deidra cried in shock as she walked into the living room, from their bedroom.

"What happened to you?!" She was not sure who looked and felt worse: her or him.

"I ran into some trouble but I took care of it heh-heh...Got a little banged up but nothin' serious hm-hm-heh..." Beavis replied nonchalantly.

"We were attacked, you dill-weed! Uh-huh-huh!" Butthead interrupted.

"Well, they're dead now! Heh-heh!" Beavis said this as if it were normal. Deidra felt a wave of shock come over her.

"Oh, Beavis! Tell me you didn't! Not again!" Deidra pleaded.

"I-I had to...It was either them or..." Beavis looked down at his daughter sadly, not wanting to finish that thought. Deidra's shock suddenly changed to understanding. She nodded before frowning again.

"I'm gonna go back to bed; I'm not feeling very well…" She excused herself back to the bedroom she shared with Beavis.

"Okay, babe; I'll be up in a minute heh-heh..." Beavis replied before turning to face Butthead and Jaycee.

"Are you guys like...gonna be okay? Hm-hm-heh..." He questioned. Butthead smiled and nodded.

"Sure dude, I'm really likin' that Sabrina-chick uh-huh-huh-huh…She's pretty hot." He replied. Beavis chuckled in response to Butthead's remark before turning his attention to his daughter.

"Are you okay, my little nacho?" He questioned, knowing how traumatizing that must have been to her.

"Yes, daddy…" Jaycee nodded before turning her attention to the T.V. with Butthead to watch yet another episode of 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch.' Beavis smiled softly before heading upstairs to join Deidra in bed.

"I wish I could get over this cold…" Deidra groaned sickly when he walked into the room only to sneeze a few times into a tissue. Pulling the blankets over herself, she shut her eyes, feeling both hot and cold at the same time.

"Until you do, I'll like...take care of you and stuff heh-heh..." Beavis climbed into bed with Deidra and cuddled her close from behind. The warmth helped sooth her chill. Her head pounding, Deidra leaned back against Beavis' chest and shut her eyes.

"Don't worry, Deidra...I'll keep you safe...I'll keep you, Jaycee and Butthead all safe..." Beavis whispered as Deidra fell asleep in his arms.


	6. That Was Unexpected

It was early the next morning when Deidra woke up to the bright sun in her eyes, her head still pounding, throat still sore, and she was pretty sure she still had a fever.

"Mornin', babe heh-heh!" Beavis happily greeted with a sweet smile as he brought in a bowl of soup along with a mug of coffee on a tray. Through five years of marriage, Beavis still did sweet, little things like this for Deidra. It made Deidra wonder why the other girls at school had missed the perfect opportunity for the perfect husband.

"You know, Beavis? I don't get why people at school didn't like you, especially girls. You're so sweet, funny, and just incredible. What did I ever do to deserve you? I mean, we met because I saw you fall down the stairs at school." Deidra pondered with a giggle as Beavis smiled shyly at all the compliments.

"You like...loved me when no one else did...That's what you did to deserve me..." The blond smiled fondly at the memories.

"You made me feel special, important, wanted..." He continued.

"Well, you are, and you know I couldn't ask for a better husband." Deidra smiled, despite how bad she felt.

"Aw, Deidra..." Beavis cooed. Meanwhile, Butthead woke up on Beavis and Deidra's couch as he had fallen asleep there while watching T.V. with Jaycee. He sat up with a tired groan and rubbed the crust from his eyes as he glanced around in search of his best-friend or any of his family members. Jaycee walked in the living-room, a huge smile spreading across her face when she saw Butthead.

"Butthead!" the little girl cried happily, running at full speed towards him and jumping on top of him.

"Uh!" Butthead grunted as Jaycee had knocked the wind out of him. She had a habit of doing that. "Mornin', kido huh-huh..." He coughed. Jaycee giggled as she wrapped her arms around her 'uncle's' neck, hugging him tight.

"So..uh…where's your parents? Uh-huh-huh" Butthead asked once he got his breath back.

"In their room; Mommy's still sick…" Jaycee replied.

"Oh, that sucks huh-huh..." Butthead sat up a bit as he held Jaycee in his lap gently. Butthead once again began to remember how many people Beavis, his sweet, bubbly best-friend had killed in front of him. According to Deidra's reaction, there had been others that he was thankfully not there to witness. In fact, Deidra seemed like she was perfectly-fine with her husband killing. Were they a Bonnie and Clyde couple?

Did Deidra even know that her Father was dead? Maybe Butthead would ask them both about it later.

"Oh, you're still here? Cool heh-heh!" Beavis chirped as he came downstairs, initially to cook his daughter breakfast. Looks like he would be fixing Butthead Breakfast now too.

"Uhh…yeah…" Butthead confirmed as he slowly stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen with Jaycee still in his arms. He still felt a little nervous around Beavis and he hated that feeling. He did not know until just a few years ago that his best-friend would actually kill anyone but now that he saw it happen more than once.

"Uhhh…Beavis?" Butthead asked once breakfast was over.

"Mm-heh-heh yeah?" Beavis asked with a sweet smile.

"Does like…Deidra know what, like happened to her dad? Uh-huh-huh…" Butthead asked, not really looking forward to the answer.

"Whata ya mean? Heh-heh..." Beavis questioned with a tilt of his head. Of course he had no memory of killing Deidra's Father. He wanted to, he had killed others before but Cornholio had been the one to do the deed. If not even Beavis knew that he had killed Deidra's Father, than it was unlikely that Deidra knew as well.

"N-Nothing uh-huh-huh-huh Forget I said anything, dude…" Butthead dismissed the subject.

"D-Did I...do something to her dad? Heh-heh..." Beavis of course was not going to drop the topic that easily. All he remembered was blacking out and waking up in the waiting-room, covered in more blood than he previously had been. That would explain why Deidra's Father had never bothered them again or showed up to their wedding.

Butthead frowned, not really sure what to tell his friend. He knew that there was no backing out of it now, though and that he just had to tell Beavis the truth.

"You turned into Cornholio after I gave you that cupcake…" Butthead explained, feeling like part of this was his fault.

"Deidra's dad followed us outside, all upset that James died and...and then you..." He stopped himself before finally deciding to spit it out.

"Cornholio pulled out some fake toilet paper and broke her dad's neck with it then you burned his body!" Butthead forced the rest out. Beavis let out a small gasp.

"No...No, no, no..." He pulled at his blond curls as he began to quiver. How was he going to tell Deidra?

"Maybe Deidra won't care...Her dad disowned her...Her dad was horrible..." Beavis tried to convince himself more than anyone else. Butthead sighed, suddenly taking something seriously for once.

"You…like need to tell her, Beavis…" He insisted, feeling bad for him. He wished he could do more to help.

"I know..." Beavis admitted with a sad sigh as he stood up from the table.

"Watch Jaycee for me..." He sighed before going upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Deidra.

"Deidra?" He somberly entered the room, looking like a child that had done something wrong and was afraid to tell his parents about it.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Deidra greeted her husband with a smile as she looked up at him from the show she was watching on T.V. When she noticed how worried and scared he looked, her smile turned into a concerned frown.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, gently patting the spot on the bed, beside her for him to lie down next to her. Beavis timidly approached her and took a seat next to her, on the bed, not once making eye-contact.

"D-Did you love your dad?" He asked gently.

"Yeah…" Deidra nodded with a slight laugh.

"I mean he's strict at times and way overprotective of me but I know he does it all because he loves me and wants the best for me. Plus, I think he'd love you too if he really took the time to know you." She got an idea.

"I should call him and mom over so we can all visit together." She paused.

"Come to think of it, Jaycee's never met her grandparents." She smiled at the thought of her parents meeting their granddaughter for the first times, her parent's eyes full of tears when they saw the little girl for the first time, hugging her tight.

"They'll spoil Jaycee even more that's for sure!" She beamed, reaching for the phone.

"Deidra..." Beavis began to stop her from calling her mom.

"Remember how I told you I was gonna let Cornholio take over and how we haven't seen your dad in a while?" Beavis began, his eyes filling with tears.

"W-Well, Butthead told me some things and I..." Beavis began to cry.

"What?" Deidra asked softly, putting the phone down. She slowly began to get scared.

"What happened Beavis? M-My dad's alright isn't he?" She begged.

Beavis shook his head, now beginning to cry hysterically.

"I'm so sorry!" He sobbed. Deidra felt as if in that moment she had been hit with a huge bucket of ice-cold water. Her mouth flew open but no words came out. Finally, all she could do was scream before beginning to sob into her pillow, tears pouring down her face.

Beavis flinched at her reaction. He did not expect her to take it this hard for obvious reasons.

"D-Deidra...I'm sorry..." He attempted to comfort her. Every emotion in the World taking over her, and the cold didn't help any either, Deidra managed to calm herself down in order to get a suitcase out of the closet and stuff clothes in it. Without a word or look at Beavis, she ran down the stairs as quick as she could, taking a confused-looking Jaycee from Butthead's arms and hurrying out the door into her car. She didn't even bother to listen to Beavis's cries and pleas as she strapped Jaycee in her carseat and got in the driver's side, heading off for her mother's house.

"B-Beavis..." Butthead began as he watched Beavis' blond curls begin to straighten on their own. Without a word, Beavis darted out of the house and disappeared into the darkness.

"Beavis, wait!" Butthead called out to him before chasing after him.


	7. Turmoil and Mistakes

Beavis had fled back to his old neighborhood. He had planned to commit suicide and he wanted to at least do it in the place that felt safest to him, Butthead's house.

"Maple Street sure has changed since I've been gone..." He sighed as he allowed the wind to blow through his now-straight hair. It was not hard for the blond to get back into Butthead's, condemned, old house as the door practically disintegrated from him touching it alone. The blond entered the kitchen where the rats were nibbling on what was left of the rotten food that he and Butthead had left in their old kitchen. He grabbed a large, sharp knife from one of the kitchen drawers. This was finally it for him, he had finally had it with life.

He felt betrayed by the one person who vowed to always love him and he was not going to go through this pain again. He took a seat on the now-faded, once-violet couch that was now a grey-color and stared down at the knife. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he contemplated leaving a note for whoever found him, just so his family would know what happened to him. He cried even harder once he realized that no one would care as he lifted the knife to his throat, part of him still hoping that Deidra would come running through that door, beg him not to end his life and tell him that she needed him.

"Beavis!" Butthead screamed as he ran into the house.

"Don't do it, please! She still loves you I know she does!" Butthead pleaded, on the verge of tears himself.

"She promised she would never leave me but they all do..." Beavis sighed, in an emotionally-broken tone that not even Butthead had heard before.

"I'm just...so tired of this..." He sighed. He did sound exhausted and this broke Butthead's heart.

"Who's gonna miss me? Nobody...You said it yourself; no one would care if I died..." He lifted the knife back to his throat.

"I would!" Butthead cried.

"I-I know I call you a buttmunch all the time but the truth is Beavis, you're my best friend a-and if you ever…" He paused to stop sobs from escaping.

"If you ever died, I'd feel like a part of me was gone too! We've done everything together a-and I know Deidra still loves you a-and what about Jaycee? I know you love them, Beavis!" Butthead was crying too at this point. Beavis dropped the knife as more tears fell.

"B-But what if she never takes me back o-or never lets me see Jaycee again? I can't handle it, Butthead..." He sobbed, clinging to his best-friend for comfort. Sometimes, he felt like Butthead was the only one he could truly depend on. Daria and Quinn had both left him, Chrystal, was just using him but Butthead was always there for him.

"She will, dude…You have to trust me on that…I know you still love her and that she still loves you." Butthead held him tighter.

"Then why did she leave me, just like all the others?" He whimpered.

"She left because finding out about her dad was too much for her, dude…" Butthead explained.

"Trust me I've seen that same look on my mom's face thousands of times when I was a kid. She'd pick me up the way Deidra did with Jaycee and leave. The only difference is my mom dumped me and my dad. You? You have a great girl who is nothing like our parents were with us." Butthead explained.

Beavis picked the knife back up.

"Let's go see her then..." Beavis stormed out of their old house.

"Wait! What's the knife for?!" Butthead chased after him.

"Her mom if she messes with me!" Beavis shouted back. Meanwhile, at Deidra's Mother's house, James appeared to Deidra, Jaycee and Deidra's Mother, appearing enraged for once.

"DEIDRA LONG BEAVIS!" He shouted in a voice that boomed like thunder. Everyone remained silent from shock.

"James!" Jaycee cried, both happy and scared to see her twin at the same time, angry at that.

"HOW COULD YOU?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE MY FATHER LIKE THAT, AFTER EVERYTHING HE'S DONE FOR YOU?! HE TOLD YOU ABOUT HIS INSECURITIES AND YOU MADE THEM COME TRUE FOR A MAN THAT COULD NEVER LOVE YOU AS MUCH AS HE DID!'" James bellowed, his voice causing the house to rattle.

"He may kill himself...Do you want that on your conscience?" James spoke in a soft tone once he had calmed down. Her son's words hit like a ton of bricks. Tears welled up in Deidra's eyes as she shook her head furiously, her mother looking unmoved.

"It wouldn't be much of a loss, dear…" Her mother smirked, putting a hand on Jaycee's shoulder, smiling down at her granddaughter.

"At least you got one good thing out of him." Her Mother added. Deidra's jaw dropped, realizing she made a huge huge mistake. She'd do whatever she had to make it up to her husband. If only he could forgive her. She turned back to James, feeling like the mud under someone's feet.

"Will he ever forgive me?" She asked him.

"He will be irrational when he shows up...You will need to approach him gently and really let him know you made a mistake..." James explained before turning to Deidra's Mother.

"And what right do you have to speak?! I know about everything you've done to Deidra in the past and so does Beavis! If I were you, I would hide before he shows up..." James explained before fading away. As if on cue, a knock was heard at the door.

"Deidra, let me in..." Beavis' voice could barely be heard from the other side of the door as he was speaking in a monotone voice.

"Beavis?!" Deidra gasped, running up to the front door and pressing her ear against it.

"Oh, Beavis I am so, so, SO sorry!" She began to cry.

"I'll do anything to make this up to you! I never wanted to hurt you!" She pleaded

"Why did you leave then?" Beavis asked in a monotone voice once again. He knew for a fact that Deidra knew it would hurt him if she left and took Jaycee. He was not exactly the trusting type at the moment.

"I left because I was overwhelmed…" Deidra explained.

"It was like, in that one moment, all the good things my dad did for me came back to me and all the bad things just went away." She paused.

"But James made me see the mistake I made!" She began crying harder.

"I love you, Beavis! I really do!" She sobbed. Beavis finally began to calm down as his blond hair curled back up.

"I Love you too!" He squeaked in his perky voice as he attempted to hug the door that was separating him and his wife. Butthead breathed a sigh of relieve to see that his best friend was finally back to normal but he knew that a part of Beavis had permanently snapped from all of the mental torture he had received in the past. Butthead knew that he would have to walk on eggshells around Beavis from now on as to not set off his bad-side again.

Opening the front-door, Deidra hugged Beavis tightly, almost knocking him to the ground, kissing his cheeks, lips, and forehead. Angry, Deidra's Mother took several steps forward.

"If you go back to him, you're no longer a part of this family!" She snapped. Shocked, yet not really surprised, Deidra motioned for Jaycee to come to her with her hand, slipping an arm around her shoulder when she got close enough.

"You'll never see your granddaughter again…" Deidra told her mother in a firm, yet ice-cold tone.

"Want me to make sure of that?" Beavis offered as he protectively stood next to Deidra, knife still in hand.

"I would huh-huh..." Butthead agreed, now okay with Beavis killing.

"Not in front of Jaycee…Take her back home, Butthead…" Deidra ordered.

"You got it, dude huh-huh..." Butthead agreed before leading Jaycee back outside. Beavis flashed Deidra's Mother a sinister grin and Deidra's mother screamed as Beavis lunged at her with the knife.


End file.
